Let's Save Akashi!
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Ini bukan sekedar fanfic biasa. Kalian adalah tokoh utamanya. Akashi membutuhkan pertolonganmu saat ini. Ingin menolongnya? Sampaikan pilihanmu pada kotak review! [ AKASHI X READER ] WARNING : BASIC RULES INSIDE. Chapter 3 : Momoi Satsuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Let's Save Akashi !**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ini adalah cerita fiksi dan tidak terkait dengan timeline Kuroko no Basuke**

**© akareguu**

**[BASIC RULES] :**

**Tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini adalah para READER sekalian yang selanjutnya dalam fic ini disebut sebagai '**_**AKU**_**'**

**Fic ini ditulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama**

**Setiap chapter akan memuat kasus yang membuat READER dihadapkan pada berbagai pilihan. READER sekalian dapat memberikan pilihan anda melalui kotak review. Penulisan chapter berikutnya akan dibuat berdasarkan pilihan terbanyak yang dipilih READER pada chapter sebelumnya.**

**Pilihanmu yang akan menentukan nasib Akashi! So, Let's Save Akashi!**

...

**Chapter 1**

**Me**

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang terakhir kali kuingat adalah aku memejamkan mata untuk segera tidur karena hari sudah larut malam dan esok harus kembali ke sekolah.

Kupikir aku sudah terbuai alam mimpi. Sampai kulihat sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris beda warna yang berdiri menatapku. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Bisa kulihat wajah tampannya ketika jarak antara kami sudah kurang dari satu meter.

"Tolong aku...aku butuh bantuanmu." seru pemuda itu seketika setelah kami saling berhadapan. Bisa kalian bayangkan ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan, saat tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang tidak kalian kenal muncul dalam mimpimu dan meminta pertolonganmu?

"Si...siapa kamu?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutku segera setelah mendengar ucapannya. Bayangkan saja, permintaan itu datang dari seorang pemuda yang tidak kalian kenal. Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Bisa kulihat keseriusan di balik iris dwiwarnanya.

"Maaf aku meminta tolong tiba-tiba. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

Nama Akashi sepertinya tidak asing di telinga. Ah iya, Akashi itu kalau tidak salah merupakan nama perusahaan raksasa di Jepang yang bergerak di berbagai bidang. Jangan tanya jumlah kekayaan yang dimiliki perusahaan itu. Sepertinya mencapai angka yang bahkan tak bisa kubayangkan. Tapi, dia menyebutkan nama marganya dengan Akashi. Masa' sih dia ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan itu?

"Seharusnya aku masih menghadiri pesta di rumah keluargaku, tapi setelah aku keluar mendadak dari pesta itu...aku tidak ingat apapun dan begitu tersadar aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak tahu aku berada di mana, tapi aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar apapun dari sini. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Dan sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi jika aku tidak segera kembali..."

Aku mendengarkan penjelasannya. Mencoba memahami situasi. Yang masih tak bisa kumengerti adalah bagaimana mungkin pemuda tampan yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini masuk ke dalam mimpiku? Ah, terang saja kau tak bisa keluar dari sini. Ini 'kan alam mimpi dan ini mimpiku! Tunggu, jika dia berada dalam mimpiku, maka apakah wujud yang berada di hadapanku ini adalah nyata? Tapi dia bisa bicara padaku dan bahkan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Kulirik ke arah bawah, kakinya masih ada. Baiklah setidaknya dia bukan hantu. Lalu siapa dia?

"Anu, maaf. Sebelumnya, ini adalah mimpiku. Aku baru saja tidur pulas dan belum bangun sama sekali. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi sepertinya saat ini kita sedang bercakap-cakap dalam mimpi."

Kulihat ekspresi Akashi mendadak berubah. Sepertinya ia berusaha memahami situasi juga. Dia terlihat frustasi. Tapi juga terlihat pasrah. Aku jadi tidak tega. Apakah dia memiliki masalah yang serius jika ia tidak bisa keluar dari mimpiku?

"Baiklah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Tapi jika aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, bisakah kau membantuku? Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Walaupun terdengar aneh, tapi aku merasa tak tega. Lagipula karena ini mimpiku, sepertinya aku harus bertanggung jawab. Lupakan bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada dalam mimpiku. Sekarang aku harus memikirkan cara supaya ia bisa segera kembali untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Bisakah kau ceritakan dengan jelas apa masalahmu?"

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas senyuman penuh kelegaan tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku merasa jatuh cinta pada senyuman itu.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya sebatas yang kuingat...dan aku mohon bantuanmu..."

...

_**AKASHI'S POV**_

Malam itu, rumah keluarga Akashi terlihat sangat ramai. Puluhan orang yang bukan orang-orang sembarangan berkumpul di rumah megah tersebut. Selebritis, taipan, pejabat, hingga pengacara menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh direktur utama perusahaan Akashi. Perusahaan Akashi merupakan perusahaan raksasa yang telah berkontribusi di berbagai macam bidang. Mulai dari real estate, perkebunan, pertambangan hingga kesehatan. Ketenarannya menjadikan perusahaan Akashi sebagai salah satu perusahaan kebanggaan Jepang. Perusahaan ini semakin terkenal saja karena baru saja mereka merilis proyek kereta api bawah tanah tercepat di dunia yang mulai dikenalkan di Jepang.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua di sini. Aku memanggil kalian semua untuk berkumpul di sini guna merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan Akashi dalam menggarap proyek kereta api bawah tanah yang tercepat di dunia. Silakan nikmati makanan dan minuman yang ada disini sepuasnya!" seru direktur utama perusahaan Akashi yang tak lain adalah ayahku.

Aku memilih untuk menyendiri, hingar bingar pesta bukan hobiku. Aku tidak suka keramaian. Tapi aku tak mungkin menolak hadir dalam acara ini. Apalagi ayah memaksaku hadir karena katanya akan ada hal penting yang hendak disampaikan padaku.

"Kakak, kenapa kakak menyendiri di sini? Kakak tidak ikut berbaur dengan yang lainnya?" suara adik semata wayangku mengagetkanku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut blunette adikku.

"Kakak sedang ingin sendirian, Tetsuya. Mau menemani kakak?"

Tetsuya pun mengangguk lalu mengekor di belakangku. Selisih usia kami memang jauh. Ibu kami meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan Tetsuya. Selain itu, badannya juga lemah semenjak lahir. Kondisi ini yang menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai orang yang sangat bergantung padaku. Aku pun tidak pernah merasa terganggu. Tetsuya adik yang manis, siapa yang bisa menolak keberadaannya?

"Hai, Akashi!"

Aku menoleh menuju sumber suara. Kulihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan berjalan menuju ke arahku. Salah satu sepupu dari keluarga jauhku, Aomine Daiki.

"Hai, Daiki. Tidak bertugas hari ini?"

"Hahaha, polisi 'kan juga butuh libur! Lagipula aku tak mungkin menolak menghadiri acara yang diadakan ayahmu."

Aku mengangguk saja. Yah, perintah ayahku memang mutlak. Berani taruhan, tidak ada satupun tamu undangan yang tidak hadir ke acara ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi. Apa kesibukanmu sekarang setelah lulus kuliah?"

"Aku sering diminta tolong oleh ayahku untuk menggarap beberapa proyeknya. Salah satunya kereta bawah tanah ini."

Kulihat Daiki mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasanku. Aku pun menyeruput minuman yang baru saja diambilkan Tetsuya. Aku hampir saja tersedak karena sebuah tangan mengacak rambutku.

"Akachin! Lama tidak bertemu Akachin..."

Sepupuku yang lain, Murasakibara Atsushi. Berbeda dengan yang lain, ia yang paling tinggi di antara kami. Bahkan Tetsuya harus susah payah mendongakkan kepala untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga Atsushi. Aku kangen _strawberry shortcake_ buatanmu. Kapan-kapan buatkan aku ya?"

"Beres Akachin. Perintah Akachin adalah mutlak bukan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau berlebihan Atsushi. Bagaimana toko rotimu?"

"Tokoku ramai, Akachin. Aku sedang membuat roti baru. Kapan-kapan aku ingin kau mencobanya."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Lumayan juga punya sepupu seorang _pattisier_. Bisa dapat makan gratis.

"Akashicchi...!"

Kali ini mendadak seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Refleks kujauhkan diriku darinya. Oke, sepupuku lagi, Kise Ryouta.

"Ryouta, berhentilah memelukku dari belakang" ujarku sambil merapikan jas ku. Sepertinya itu bukan pemandangan yang baik untuk dilihat Tetsuya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya tumbuh jadi pemuda yang salah orientasi terhadap pertemanan antar pria.

"Aku kangen Akashicchi-ssu! Sudah lama tidak ketemu. Akashicchi! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan syuting film terbaruku. Nonton ya saat diputar di bioskop nanti!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk saja. Tapi jangan harap aku akan menonton drama percintaan yang kerap kali diperankan Ryouta. Bukan genre film kesukaanku.

"Kau masih saja dingin, nanodayo," seru seorang pemuda bersurai hijau yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Sepupuku yang terakhir, Midorima Shintarou.

"Aku memang seperti ini, Shintarou. Tapi tidak di hadapan Tetsuya."

"Yayaya, aku mengerti kalau kau paling lemah terhadap adikmu." Ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kali ini sudah selesai praktik?"

"Ya, aku baru saja menyelesaikan operasi, nanodayo. Setelah operasi selesai, aku langsung melesat ke sini."

Semua sepupuku telah memilih jalan hidup masing-masing dan terlihat menikmati pekerjaannya. Hanya aku yang tidak memilih. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa memilih. Aku hanya boneka bagi ayahku. Sehingga jalan hidupku seolah sudah ditentukan ayahku. Aku emmang mengahrapkan kebebasan, namun biarlah kebebasan itu menjadi milik Tetsuya kelak.

"Saudara-saudara, di tengah makan malam anda sekalian, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting. Aku telah memilih penerus baru untuk kerajaan bisnisku." seru ayahku mendadak di tengah hingar bingar keramaian pesta. Spontan ucapan ayahku membuat semua terdiam. Ini topik yang sensitif. Penerus identik dengan mewarisi kekayaan. Semua orang tentu berharap menjadi penerus perusahaan Akashi. Meskipun, kesempatan itu lebih besar bagi anggota keluarga sendiri.

"Penerusku yang selanjutnya akan melanjutkan proyek milyaran rupiah milik perusahaan Akashi adalah putra tertuaku, Akashi Seijuurou. Kemarilah, Akashi."

Hal ini bukannya di luar dugaanku. Aku sudah bisa mengira-ngira sebelumnya. Kesempatan sepupuku pun sama besarnya untuk menjadi penerus mengingat mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga besar Akashi. Tapi, aku mulai menyadari saat ayah memintaku mengerjakan proyek kereta itu. Rupanya ayah mengujiku sebelum memutuskan bahwa aku yang akan menjadi penerusnya. Dan ternyata proyek kereta itu sukses luar biasa. Yah, kali ini burung tak dapat terbang ke alam bebas. Terbelenggu dalam sangkar. Apa boleh buat. Demi Tetsuya, apapun akan kulakukan.

Aku tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menatapku dengan tatapan mata tajam saat aku hendak berjalan menuju ayahku.

...

Aku hendak makan bersama Tetsuya saat ponselku digetarkan suara pesan masuk. Segera kulihat pesan itu. Pesan tersebut dikirim oleh nomor yang tidak kukenal.

'_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Akashi. Bisakah kau pergi keluar sebentar? Kutunggu kau di taman kota. Hanya sebentar saja.'_

Seseorang memintaku untuk bertemu tanpa menyebutkan nama dan identitas yang jelas. Haruskah kuladeni permintaannya? Sementara Tetsuya sudah lapar. Ia tidak mungkin makan sendirian. Kubalas pesan itu segera.

_'Maaf, ini siapa? Aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja.'_

Ponselku kembali bergetar. Rupanya pesan dari orang aneh itu lagi.

_'Kau akan tahu jika pergi sekarang Akashi. Demi Tetsuya, kau akan melakukan apapun kan?'_

Aku terkejut menatap layar ponselku. Siapapun dia, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengenal Tetsuya? Tetsuya lebih mirip burung dalam sangkar daripadaku. Karena badannya yang lemah, ia tak pernah keluar rumah. Bahkan untuk masalah akademis pun pengajar didatangkan secara khusus ke rumah.

"Tetsuya, kakak pergi sebentar ya. Kakak akan segera kembali. Kau boleh makan duluan."

Tetsuya merajuk, ia menggenggam jas ku. Aku tak tega meninggalkannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus menyelidiki siapa penulis pesan misterius ini.

Aku tak menyadari bahwa keputusan ini akan menjadi petaka dalam hidupku.

...

Aku sudah berada di taman kota. Namun, aku tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di sana. Baiklah, mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai menghiraukan lelucon seperti ini. Apapun itu, aku harus kembali ke tempat di mana Tetsuya menungguku.

Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk kembali ketika kulihat sesuatu yang terang menyinariku. Itu seperti lampu sorot mobil. Saking terangnya aku sampai tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pengendaranya. Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang ke arahku. Cahaya lampunya semakin kuat menyorot mataku

Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun.

...

_**READER'S POV**_

"Setelah itu aku tersadar dan bertemu denganmu."

Aku masih terkejut mendengar cerita Akashi barusan. Baiklah, dia memang Akashi yang itu. Calon penerus perusahaan raksasa Akashi sekarang terjebak di mimpiku dengan cara yang misterius. Ia meminta tolong padaku untuk membantunya keluar dari sini. Atau sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa sesuatu yang akan terjadi bila sebuah perusahaan ditinggal penerusnya. Tapi, kalau ia saja tidak tahu cara masuk ke dalam mimpiku, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu cara untuk mengeluarkannya? Lalu bantuan apa yang bisa kuberikan pada sang calon penerus ini?

"Oke, Akashi. Aku sudah paham garis besar ceritanya. Sepertinya kau mengalami kecelakaan dan tersesat ke dalam mimpiku. Walaupun aku belum tahu bagaimana caranya. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku keluar dari sini. Aku harus kembali pada ayahku. Kalau tidak, proyek itu akan berantakan. Tetsuya juga membutuhkanku."

"Kalau saja aku tahu cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari mimpiku."

"Aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu. Jika sesuatu tidak berubah saat kau terbangun, maukah kau membantuku untuk memberitahu ayahku dan Tetsuya soal keberadaanku?"

Aku? Menuju rumah keluarga Akashi yang seperti benteng sendirian? Aku juga tidak kenal keluarganya, bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya? Lagipula, apa mereka akan percaya pada ceritaku kalau sang penerus mengalami kecelakaan dan terjebak dalam mimpiku?

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya. Aku juga penasaran dengan sosok misterius yang mengirimkan pesan padaku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya..." lirih Akashi. Membuatku semakin iba. Bahkan ia masih terlihat tampan dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Baiklah, Akashi. Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mencoba bangun dari mimpi. Jika keadaan tidak berubah, maka aku akan mencoba pergi ke rumahmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajah Akashi yang tersenyum, sesaat sebelum tubuhku perlahan menjauh dengan sendirinya darinya.

...

Aku terbangun.

Dan kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, tidak ada yang berbeda. Kamarku. Dan tidak ada seseorang yang muncul setelah mata ini terbuka. Apakah keberadaan Akashi memang hanya mimpi? Kulirik jam, tampaknya aku bangun tepat waktu seperti biasanya. Aku pun bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragam, aku langsung menuju meja makan untuk menghabiskan sarapanku. Ibu terlihat menyiapkan bekal untuk adikku. Ah, aku jadi teringat Akashi yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Pemuda tampan yang kutemukan dalam mimpi. Yang entah kapan akan kujumpai lagi.

Aku mengambil koran pagi sambil menyeruput susu panas. Aku hampir tersedak saat membaca judul utama koran tersebut.

'**CALON PENERUS PERUSAHAAN AKASHI MENGHILANG'**

Aku merinding. Jadi ia memang menghilang dari kehidupan nyata dan muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam mimpiku? Segera kubaca berita utama hari ini.

'_Akashi Seijuurou, calon penerus perusahaan raksasa Akashi yang saat ini sedang menggarap mega proyek kereta api bawah tanah tercepat di dunia diketahui menghilang sejak malam diadakannya pesta perayaan di kediamannya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana sang calon penerus pergi. Beberapa sumber mengatakan, ia kabur dari kediamannya, beberapa lainnya mengatakan ia diculik seseorang. Hingga berita ini diturunkan, direktur utama Akashi telah mengerahkan sejumlah besar tenaga kepolisian untuk mencari sang penerus.' _

Aku melihat foto Akashi yang terpampang di koran. Sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpiku. Tidak! Ia tidak menghilang! Ia ada di dalam mimpiku. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia berada dalam mimpiku. Tak kusangka masalahnya sepelik ini. Tanpa adanya Akashi, proyek tersebut akan berhenti. Bisa dibayangkan berapa kerugian yang akan dialami. Belum lagi nasib Tetsuya yang sangat bergantung pada kakaknya.

Aku mulai mencari akal. Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang Akashi jelaskan padaku. Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. Kalau tak salah, Akashi bercerita padaku bahwa sesaat sebelum ia berada dalam mimpiku, ia tertabrak mobil. Ia tertabrak begitu menyanggupi ajakan seseorang untuk bertemu dengannya. Terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan. Lagipula, jika itu tabrak lari dan jika Akashi meninggal dalam kejadian itu, seharusnya jenazahnya ditemukan 'kan?

Aku membolak-balik koran. Tidak ada yang mengulas soal kecelakaan tabrak kari semalam. Satu kemungkinan mulai terpikir dalam kepalaku. Bagaimana jika Akashi sengaja dicelakakan oleh orang yang dendam padanya, lalu tubuhnya disembunyikan? Mungkin untuk maksud tertentu Akashi dicederai dan yang melakukannya adalah seseorang yang mengambil keuntungan dari hilangnya Akashi.

Aku mulai begidik memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tapi mendadak aku juga teringat pesan Akashi. Baiklah, sekarang ada dua pilihan. Dan tak mungkin kulakukan sekaligus. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Haruskah aku memberanikan diri pergi ke rumah Akashi untuk memberitahukan cerita konyol yang tak mungkin mereka percaya? Akashi sangat khawatir terhadap Tetsuya. Ayahnya butuh kejelasan soal keberadaan puteranya.

Ataukah aku mencari tahu terlebih dahulu soal kecelakaan tabrak lari misterius itu meskipun aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana?

...

_**To be Continued**_

_**Pilihanmu yang akan menentukan nasib Akashi, so Let's Save Akashi!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let's Save Akashi !**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ini adalah cerita fiksi dan tidak terkait dengan timeline Kuroko no Basuke**

**© yunaseijuurou**

**[BASIC RULES] :**

**Tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini adalah para READER sekalian yang selanjutnya dalam fic ini disebut sebagai '**_**AKU**_**'**

**Fic ini ditulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama**

**Setiap chapter akan memuat kasus yang membuat READER dihadapkan pada berbagai pilihan. READER sekalian dapat memberikan pilihan anda melalui kotak review. Penulisan chapter berikutnya akan dibuat berdasarkan pilihan terbanyak yang dipilih READER pada chapter sebelumnya.**

**Pilihanmu yang akan menentukan nasib Akashi! So, Let's Save Akashi!**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Aomine Daiki**

Setelah berpikir seharian, tampaknya aku harus menyelidiki perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa Akashi terlebih dahulu. Tidak mungkin aku langsung pergi ke rumah keluarga Akashi begitu saja, mencari adik kesayangannya dan menjelaskan semua hal yang sepertinya sedikit...ah bukan, memang kurang masuk akal begini. Bagaimana mungkin aku langsung mendatangi Tetsuya dan menjelaskan padanya kalau kakak kesayangannya sekarang ada di dalam mimpiku, sementara keberadaannya di dunia nyata seolah lenyap tanpa bekas?

Hanya saja aku masih bingung memikirkan cara untuk mulai menyelidiki kecelakaan itu. Informasi yang kuperoleh dari Akashi melalui mimpi sangat minim. Tunggu, dari tadi aku sok berkata akan ke rumah Akashi segala, memangnya aku tahu di mana rumahnya? Ah, alamat rumahnya saja aku tidak tahu. Miris sekali diriku ini.

Padahal Akashi sangat mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berbuat apa-apa sementara di depanku jelas-jelas ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan yang meminta pertolongan adalah Akashi, seorang pewaris kerajaan bisnis yang sekarang sedang menggarap proyek skala besar. Tanpanya, kerajaan bisnis Akashi akan mengalami kerugian yang besar. Sementara Akashi sendiri entah bagaimana caranya terjebak dalam mimpiku. Tunggu, ini berarti nasib keluarga Akashi secara tidak langsung berada di pundakku dong? Kyaaa...! Tidak, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berteriak. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Mengingat-ingat percakapan dengan Akashi kemarin pun sepertinya tidak membantu apa-apa. Ah, andai aku bisa bertemu Akashi lagi dan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin, aku pasti bisa membantunya. Ya, itu dia! Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan adalah _bertemu dengan Akashi lagi di dalam mimpi_! Caranya? Tentu saja membaringkan diri di kasur yang empuk dan menyembunyikan tubuhku dalam selimut yang hangat. Fu fu fu, cara yang menyenangkan untuk bisa bertemu Akashi. Tidak, tata niatmu. Saat ini fokuslah pada cara untuk menyelamatkan Akashi!

Bulan sudah nampak tinggi di langit. Saatnya tidur. Saatnya bertemu dengan Akashi. Sekali lagi, bertemu Akashi untuk menolongnya. Nasib kerajaan bisnis Akashi berada di pundakmu. Kubaringkan diriku dan kuselimuti tubuhku. Kucoba untuk memejamkan mata. Aku tidak tahu apakah cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi saat ini hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan. Semoga...semoga aku masih bisa menemui Akashi dalam mimpi.

Kupejamkan mataku dan kurasakan kesadaranku perlahan menjauh, hingga kemudian memasuki alam mimpi. Tunggu, apakah aku benar-benar sudah masuk dalam alam mimpi? Semua yang tampak di sekelilingku adalah...hitam dan pekat. Seolah-olah aku ditelan dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang nampak di sini. Hei, yang benar saja, mana mungkin isi mimpiku jadi seperti ini? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, di mana Akashi?

Aku mencoba melangkah. Benar, sepertinya aku sudah berada di dalam mimpi dan aku bisa merasakan kondisi sekitar dengan panca inderaku. Tapi kenapa keadaannya jadi seperti ini? Di mana Akashi? Kucoba untuk terus berjalan tanpa arah. Hingga akhirnya kutemukan seberkas cahaya. Seberkas cahaya yang redup karena ditelan kegelapan yang pekat. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke sana.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Itu Akashi! Akashi Seijuurou! Dia seorang diri berada dalam area yang diliputi cahaya dan berwarna putih. Aku menengok ke arah belakang. Kegelapan yang pekat yang terasa seolah menelan apapun yang berada di dalamnya. Sekali terperangkap ke sana kau takkan bisa keluar lagi.

Suasananya berbeda dengan saat aku bertemu Akashi pada mimpiku sebelumnya. Kemarin aku bertemu Akashi dalam suasana yang terasa _putih_ seperti ini. Tapi sekarang aku dapat melihat dengan jelas garis batas yang membatasi antara tempat kami berada dengan kegelapan yang mengejar di belakangku. Ada apa ini?

"Akashi, aku...aku mencoba untuk bertemu denganmu lagi di dalam mimpiku, dan ternyata berhasil! Aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu setelah aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, tapi..."

Aku menoleh ke arah belakangku. Kegelapan yang pekat seolah siap untuk menelanku kapan saja. Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi seorang diri di dalam mimpiku menghadapi ini semua? Bagaimana mungkin isi mimpiku dapat menjadi seperti ini?

"Sepertinya, keberadaanku tidak diinginkan di sini. Aku sudah menyadari itu sebelumnya. _Wujudku_ ini tidak nyata. Kemarin, setelah kau pergi, tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi gelap. Begitu kusadari, hanya tempatku berpijaklah yang diterangi oleh cahaya ini. Membuatku menyadari bahwa aku masih hidup setidaknya...sekarang. Aku...mungkin saja tidak bisa lama berada di sini. Tapi aku tidak tahu berapa sisa waktu yang kumiliki untuk berada di sini."

Apa!? Yang benar saja! Bukankah ini mimpiku? Seharusnya Akashi bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi jika aku mau bermimpi! Tapi, jika yang dikatakan Akashi benar, jika Akashi dengan _wujud ini_ sudah tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu lagi untuk berada di dalam mimpiku, maka aku berpacu dengan waktu. Aku harus menolongnya secepat mungkin yang aku bisa! Karena kalau tidak...kalau, kalau Akashi sudah menghilang dari mimpiku, sepertinya _Akashi juga akan benar-benar hilang dari dunia nyata untuk selamanya_.

Kutepis pikiranku yang bukan-bukan. Jangan berpikir jauh tentang hal yang belum tentu terjadi. Prioritas utamaku sekarang adalah menolong Akashi. Untuk itulah aku _datang_ ke dalam mimpiku sendiri.

"Akashi, maaf aku belum bisa membantumu kemarin, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu sekarang. Oleh karena itu, bisakah kau membantuku juga?"

Akashi tersenyum. Walaupun senyuman itu terlihat...menyedihkan. Ia tampak sangat putus asa.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak bisa membantuku. Maafkan aku yang sudah egois dengan meminta bantuanmu. Kuharap jika aku memang menghilang dan keberadaanku di dunia nyata tidak ditemukan, keluargaku dapat menjaga Tetsuya dengan baik. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk hidup sendiri..."

Ah, tidak! Jangan putus asa begitu Akashi! Jangan menampakkan wajah yang sedih seperti itu!

"Akashi, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan membantumu. Itu artinya aku pasti akan membantumu. Masalahnya aku kekurangan informasi pada pertemuan kita sebelumnya. Waktu itu aku sulit mencerna apa yang terjadi, tapi sekarang semua sudah tampak jelas. Kuharap, kau bisa menjelaskan tentang dirimu lebih detil lagi sehingga aku bisa cepat menemukan keberadaanmu di dunia nyata!"

Akashi terdiam, tapi aku yakin ia mendengarkanku dengan seksama. Perlahan dapat kulihat senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Senyuman yang penuh harapan. Entah kenapa aku suka dengan senyumannya ini. Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk melihatnya tersenyum lebih banyak lagi.

"Baiklah, informasi apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kemarin aku membaca surat kabar sebelum aku pergi ke sekolah. Dan berita tentangmu menjadi berita utama. Kau dikabarkan menghilang setelah perayaan pesta di rumahmu. Sampai saat ini kau belum ditemukan."

Akashi tampak mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan seksama. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Sepertinya setelah kecelakaan yang kualami, ada seseorang atau oknum yang menyembunyikan tubuhku sehingga keberadaanku tidak diketahui untuk suatu kepentingan tertentu. Aku tidak yakin apakah saat itu ada saksi mata."

Mendadak sebuah ide terpikirkan dalam kepalaku.

"Itu dia! Aku harus mencari saksi mata pada kejadian itu! Jika aku beruntung mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan ciri-ciri kendaraan yang menabrakmu atau nomor pelat mobilnya! Mungkin juga jumlah orang atau bahkan ciri-ciri orang yang menabrakmu juga bisa ketahuan!"

Kulihat Akashi tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyum penuh kelegaan. Syukurlah, mulai ada jalan terang untuk menyelamatkan Akashi.

"Hmm, Akashi, bisakah kau beritahu aku alamat rumahmu serta taman tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu? Aku akan memulai penyelidikanku pagi ini. Semoga besok aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kubutuhkan!"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan jarak taman kota tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Tempat tinggalku ada di daerah _Imperial Palace_, Kyoto. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan tempat tinggalku di sana."

Kyoto. Baiklah. Aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk perjalanan jauh besok! Aku memang tinggal di Tokyo, akan tetapi tidak sulit bagiku untuk berangkat ke Kyoto. Meskipun perjalanan menuju ke sana akan memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam dengan kereta. Kebetulan sekolahku mulai memasuki libur musim panas sehingga aku bisa menginap di Kyoto setidaknya untuk beberapa hari. Baiklah, tekadku sudah bulat! Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto dan menolong Akashi!

Kemudian Akashi menjelaskan banyak hal padaku tentang Kyoto, tempat tinggalnya, dan segala macam informasi terkait dirinya. Kuingat penjelasan Akashi baik-baik, karena hanya itulah modalku untuk memulai petualangan ini. Petualangan untuk menemukan Akashi! Aku berpacu dengan waktu sebelum keberadaan Akashi akan benar-benar lenyap dari mimpiku dan juga mungkin dari kehidupan nyata.

Dan petualangan itupun dimulai.

.

.

Akhirnya aku menjejakkan kakiku di Kyoto setelah duduk selama kurang lebih tiga jam di kereta. Aku tidak percaya juga bisa berada di sini. Pasalnya aku harus melalui diskusi yang alot dengan ibuku untuk bisa mendapatkan izin pergi ke Kyoto dan menginap selama beberapa hari di sini. Apa boleh buat. Pasalnya aku pergi seorang diri. Aku beralasan temanku yang ada di Kyotolah yang akan membantuku selama aku berada di Kyoto. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, temanku itu sebenarnya ada dalam mimpiku.

Kyoto. Aku baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Namun berdasarkan penjelasan Akashi dan informasi yang kuperoleh dari internet, perindustrian di Kyoto tidak seberapa berkembang jika dibandingkan dengan Tokyo. Kalaupun ada industri yang berkembang, kebanyakan adalah industri elektronik seperti game. Wajar jika kerajaan bisnis milik Akashi terkenal di sini. Karena kereta merupakan transportasi utama di sini, wajar jika itulah yang menjadi proyek yang sedang Akashi tangani saat ini. Terlebih lagi proyek yang sedang digarap Akashi digadang-gadang akan menjadi kereta api bawah tanah tercepat di dunia.

Saat ini aku berada di daerah _imperial palace_. Benar saja, tidak sulit menemukan tempat tinggal Akashi di sini. Rumah besar bergaya Eropa dengan papan nama Akashi merupakan satu-satunya rumah terbesar yang ada di sini. Tidak heran, kerajaan bisnis Akashi memang disebut-sebut sebagai kerajaan bisnis yang paling termahsyur di Jepang. Akan tetapi mereka justru memilih untuk menjauh dari hingar-bingar Tokyo dan mendirikan tempat tinggal mereka di Kyoto. Aku tidak tahu apakah pusat kerajaan bisnisnya ada di sini atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini aku telah menemukan tempat tinggal Akashi.

Aku membayangkan saat ini Tetsuya ada di balik _benteng_ tersebut. Sendirian merenungi nasib kakak kesayangannya. Ah, tiba-tiba aku jadi berimajinasi sendiri. Aku membayangkan Tetsuya sebagai seorang pangeran kerajaan yang ditawan dalam kastil berduri sedang merenungi nasib kakaknya yang diculik penyihir jahat. Ingin rasanya aku melompati dinding pembatas ini dan menemui Tetsuya sekarang juga. Tapi kuurungkan niatku. Masih banyak waktu yang kumiliki di Kyoto. Aku harus menemukan saksi mata kecelakaan itu, menemukan cukup informasi sehingga aku juga bisa menjelaskan dengan baik pada Tetsuya. Tunggu aku ya, Tetsuya!

Aku menemukan taman kota yang dimaksud Akashi. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari istana tempat tinggal Akashi. Disebut juga sebagai taman kota karena taman ini begitu luas dan indah. Cocok sebagai lambang kota. Akan tetapi orang-orang di sini menyebutnya sebagai lambang _imperial palace_. Aku menelusuri taman ini. Mencoba mengira-ngira dengan tepat lokasi kecelakaan yang menimpa Akashi. Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan apapun. Nihil.

Tidak ada polisi yang berjaga, garis polisi, bekas injakan rem atau apapun. Seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi kecelakaan di tempat itu. Akashi tak mungkin berbohong. Cerita Akashi bisa dipercaya. Berarti oknum yang mencederai Akashi benar-benar lihai menyembunyikan jejak. Kalau sudah begini akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk menemukan saksi mata.

"Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan _dengan seragam polisi sudah berada di belakangku. Aku melirik nama yang tertera pada seragam dinasnya. Aomine Daiki. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini. Ah, iya! Dia salah satu sepupu Akashi yang Akashi ceritakan semalam. Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu di sini.

"Ah, saya hanya wisatawan yang kebetulan lewat." kilahku. Aku tidak mungkin memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman Akashi. Terlebih lagi Akashi hanya kuketahui melalui mimpi.

"Sebaiknya jangan melewati daerah ini. Sebentar lagi akan dilakukan pemeriksaan di daerah ini."

"Ah, jika saya boleh tahu, pemeriksaan apa yang akan dilakukan di sini?"

"Pemeriksaan terkait kecelakaan yang terjadi di daerah ini. Tapi tidak terbuka untuk umum. Di sana ada area bagi wisatawan. Silakan anda ke sana."

Apa katanya? Pemeriksaan terkait kecelakaan? Apakah kecelakaan yang dimaksud adalah tabrak lari Akashi? Aku ingin mengorek informasi lebih banyak dari orang ini, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Tunggu, di sini sama sekali tidak ada bekas kecelakaan. Dari mana dia tahu soal kecelakaan Akashi? Ah, tetapi dia seorang polisi. Tak mungkin ia tidak tahu.

Terlintas ide dalam benakku.

"Baik pak. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya."

Aku segera pergi dari kawasan itu. Tetapi aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Karena aku tidak mungkin melewatkan informasi yang berharga di sana. Aku segera pergi menjauh. Kulihat dia masih mengawasi kepergianku. Seolah memastikan aku menghilang dari pandangannya.

Aomine Daiki sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Tapi tunggu saja, Aomine. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sana. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan informasi berharga begitu saja. Sementara Akashi _di sana_ sudah kehabisan waktu. Aku mulai memutari daerah ini. Daerah yang kuputari masih menjadi satu bagian dengan taman kota. Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah bangunan di dekat sana.

Murasakibara Bakery

Murasakibara. Aku pernah mendengar nama ini. Akashi pernah bercerita jika ia memiliki sepupu yang juga pengelola toko kue. Dan kalau tidak salah, namanya...ehm...namanya sedikit sulit diingat karena namanya panjang. Mura...Murasakibara Atsushi! Ya itu dia! Sepertinya toko kue ini memang milik sepupunya yang itu. Ah, apakah orangnya sepanjang namanya?

Kediaman keluarga Akashi, taman kota dan toko kue milik sepupu yang berdekatan. Rasanya hal ini agak janggal. Lagipula jika dilihat dari tampilan fisik toko kue itu, jelas tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tampilan fisik kediaman keluarga Akashi. Seperti apa kediaman Akashi jangan ditanya. Rumah bergaya Eropa itu adalah rumah paling besar dan _wah_ di daerah ini. Dengan pintu gerbang berlapis yang melingkupi seolah-olah rumah tersebut adalah benteng yang tak bisa dimasuki sembarang manusia. Penghuninya pasti hidup makmur seperti putri dalam cerita dongeng. Tapi toko kue Murasakibara yang ada di dekat sini, berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tokonya kecil dan catnya sudah lapuk. Sepertinya toko ini tidak benar-benar laris. Meski demikian aku masih belum tahu seperti apa kualitas roti yang dihasilkan, tetapi dari fisik bangunannya, aku tidak ingin datang ke toko seperti itu.

Aku mencoba memutari kawasan itu lagi. Kali ini aku akan mencoba kembali ke tempat awal yang kudatangi secara diam-diam. Kusembunyikan diriku di balik semak dan kulihat Aomine Daiki masih di sana. Seorang diri. Lho, katanya di sana hendak dilakukan pemeriksaan. Tapi kenapa dia hanya seorang diri? Memangnya dia bisa melakukan pemeriksaan seorang diri? Atau temannya yang akan membantunya belum datang?

Kulihat dia meraih ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai menekan tombol di dalamnya. Dia hendak menelepon seseorang.

Posisiku dengan Aomine cukup dekat. Untungnya semak-semak ini mampu menyembunyikan keberadaanku. Kutajamkan pendengaranku supaya aku bisa mencuri dengar isi pembicaraan mereka. Angin juga berpihak padaku. Arah hembusan angin membuat aku dapat mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas. Sebelum berbicara dengan orang yang ada di seberang, berkali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangan seolah memastikan tidak ada yang mengawasi. Untung saja semak ini cukup tinggi untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanku.

"Halo. Saat ini aku sedang berada di lokasi. Seperti yang diperkirakan, tidak ada jejak yang tersisa di sini."

Lokasi? Lokasi apa yang dimaksud? Apakah lokasi kecelakaan? Kudengarkan baik-baik pembicaraan itu.

"Ya. Tadi ada wisatawan yang sembarangan masuk ke sini. Tapi wilayah ini sudah kusterilkan. Berita tentang kecelakaan itu tidak boleh sampai bocor ada yang boleh tahu kalau Akashi menjadi korban tabrak lari."

Aku tak bisa mempercayai pendengaranku. Aomine Daiki mengetahui sesuatu tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Akashi, tapi menyembunyikannya dari publik. Oke, alasan itu bisa dimengerti mengingat dia polisi. Mungkin mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk menginvestigasi sesuatu dan berbahaya jika diketahui orang awam. Tapi semua ini terasa janggal. Lagipula, siapa yang menjadi lawan bicara Aomine?

"Baik. Aku mengerti. Akan kukabari kau lagi nanti."

Aomine menutup teleponnya. Kecurigaanku makin besar terhadapnya. Dia jelas-jelas tahu sesuatu. Tapi, dia sepupu Akashi. Masih keluarga jauh Akashi. Mana mungkin keluarga sendiri punya motif untuk mencederai Akashi? Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini kita tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun. Aku perlu menyelidiki Aomine lebih jauh lagi.

Dan yang membuatku penasaran adalah, toko kue Murasakibara yang ada di dekat sini. Dilihat dari lokasinya, lokasi toko itu berseberangan persis dengan jalan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Artinya orang yang ada di toko tersebut dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di jalan tersebut. Sementara itu di sekitar toko tidak tampak satupun bangunan yang dapat melihat dengan jelas posisi jalan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan saat itu. Untungnya Akashi dapat mendeskripsikan dengan jelas kejadian yang ia alami sehingga aku sendiri bisa memperkirakan posisi jalan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Pantas saja Akashi dipilih ayahnya untuk meneruskan kerajaan bisnisnya.

Kulihat Aomine mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Tunggu, Aomine cukup mencurigakan! Aku harus mengikutinya! Akan tetapi, aku harus mencari saksi mata kecelakaan ini terlebih dahulu. Dan satu-satunya harapanku adalah Murasakibara bakery ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mengikuti Aomine yang mencurigakan atau mencoba mencari saksi mata kejadian di Murasakibara bakery? Kalau kulepaskan Aomine sekarang, aku tidak tahu kapan akan menemuinya lagi. Akan tetapi aku juga membutuhkan saksi mata untuk bisa menyelidiki kecelakaan tersebut lebih detail lagi.

Bagaimana sebaiknya?

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

_**Pilihanmu yang akan menentukan nasib Akashi, so Let's Save Akashi!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Let's Save Akashi !**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ini adalah cerita fiksi dan tidak terkait dengan timeline Kuroko no Basuke**

**© yunaseijuurou**

**[BASIC RULES] :**

**Tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini adalah para READER sekalian yang selanjutnya dalam fic ini disebut sebagai '**_**AKU**_**'**

**Fic ini ditulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama**

**Setiap chapter akan memuat kasus yang membuat READER dihadapkan pada berbagai pilihan. READER sekalian dapat memberikan pilihan anda melalui kotak review. Penulisan chapter berikutnya akan dibuat berdasarkan pilihan terbanyak yang dipilih READER pada chapter sebelumnya.**

**Pilihanmu yang akan menentukan nasib Akashi! So, Let's Save Akashi!**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Momoi Satsuki**

Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti Aomine. Dia terlalu mencurigakan. Pasalnya, dia mengusirku yang notabene dianggapnya sebagai seorang wisatawan dengan alasan daerah tersebut hendak dilakukan pemeriksaan. Tapi nyatanya, setelah kuberanikan diri untuk mengikuti dan menguping isi percakapannya di telepon, dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Akashi –sesuatu yang tidak semua orang tahu, dan Akashi sendiri memberitahukannya padaku melalui mimpi. Terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan.

Ia pasti memiliki informasi yang dengan alasan tertentu terpaksa atau dengan sadar disembunyikannya. Aku tidak ingin mengambil asumsi bahwa dia terkait dengan kecelakaan Akashi. Pikiran itu terlalu jauh dan belum berdasar saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, karena ini semua terlalu mencurigakan dan entah kapan lagi aku bisa menemui Aomine, aku harus mengikutinya sekarang juga.

Dan tentunya aku harus mengikutinya dengan diam-diam.

Kuikuti Aomine dengan jarak yang kurasa aman bagiku. Setidaknya aku harus berjarak beberapa meter dengannya supaya tidak ketahuan. Kulihat dia mulai berjalan menyusuri taman dan...oh sial! Dia membawa kendaraan. Dia mulai menyalakan motor dengan kunci kontak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Sial, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku mengikuti Aomine? Mana mungkin aku mengikutinya dengan berjalan kaki? Di dekat sini tidak ada taksi. Kalaupun taksi datang nanti, Aomine pastinya sudah lenyap entah kemana!

Aku mencoba berpikir ulang. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengikuti Aomine yang sekarang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sementara aku tidak punya kendaraan untuk menyusulnya? Atau bagaimana caranya aku memastikan lokasi Aomine jika aku menyusulnya beberapa saat lagi setelah mendapatkan taksi? Pilihan yang kedua sepertinya lebih masuk akal. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya aku memastikan lokasi Aomine? Tanpa sadar aku terlalu berkonsentrasi pada Aomine sehingga aku terus memperhatikannya dan untungnya dia masih tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dan, pandanganku tertuju pada sesuatu di motornya. Ya! Itu dia! Motor yang digunakannya bukanlah motor pribadi, melainkan kendaraan dinas! Di sana tertulis nama instansi darimana ia berasal. Kucermati dengan teliti sekalipun aku terpaut jarak beberapa meter. Tapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan penglihatan jarak jauhku karena aku tidak mengenakan kacamata minus, hehehe. Baiklah, kena kau Aomine! Kepolisian pusat Kyoto. Nah, aku tinggal harus mencari dimana lokasinya setelah kudapatkan taksi.

Aomine mulai melenggang pergi dengan motornya, dan tentunya ia tidak sadar bahwa aku memencet nomor taksi dari ponselku untuk menghubungi taksi. Semoga saja aku masih bisa mengikutinya ataupun jika aku kehilangan ia di jalan, aku sudah tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Lalu, jika aku sudah sampai di Kepolisian Pusat Kyoto, bagaimana caranya mencari Aomine ya? Hm, pikirkan saja itu nanti!

Beberapa saat kemudian taksi pun datang dan sayangnya, Aomine sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Tapi aku tak terlalu khawatir, toh aku sudah punya pegangan kemana dia akan pergi. Beruntung, rupanya kepolisian pusat tidak terletak terlalu jauh dari taman barusan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit dengan menggunakan taksi.

KEPOLISIAN PUSAT KYOTO

Akhirnya aku sampai di sini. Nah, sekarang, yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya aku menemukan Aomine di sini. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku masuk begitu saja dan bertanya di mana Aomine? Halo, ini kantor polisi. Bukan kantor biasa. Lagipula, atas dasar apa aku mencari Aomine? Pacar jelas bukan. Keluarga dan teman juga bukan. Tapi ini masih jam kerja. Mestinya, ia masih ada di sini.

Karena aku belum memikirkan cara untuk menemui Aomine, maka aku belum mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam. Terpaksa aku hanya menunggu di depan pintu gerbang. Semestinya, aku menunggu Aomine muncul. Tapi yang kulakukan sekarang adalah menunggu ide yang muncul. Ide untuk menemukan cara untuk menemui Aomine.

Aku terlarut lagi dalam pikiranku hingga aku tidak sadar sudah menabrak seseorang.

DUGG!

"Ah, maaf!" seruku. Bisa kudengar suara barang berjatuhan. Oh tidak, sepertinya senggolan tadi cukup keras sehingga orang yang kutabrak sampai menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Oh Tuhan, lagi-lagi aku ceroboh. Aku berbalik arah, kulihat seorang gadis yang cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang seindah bunga sakura. Ah, dia tidak hanya cantik tapi badannya juga bagus. Jangan bandingkan dengan badanku, hiks.

Dan ternyata, aku membuatnya menjatuhkan kotak bekal yang berisi makanan. Makanan yang ada di dalam kotak bekal itu jadi berantakan dan berjatuhan kemana-mana. Tidak hanya itu, pakaiannya pun juga kena bekas makanan yang tumpah. Oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar sangat ceroboh! Apa yang telah kulakukan!?

"Ah, bagaimana ini...bekal yang sudah susah payah kusiapkan untuk Aomine-kun..." lirihnya sambil mengamati wujud bento yang sudah tidak lagi utuh dalam kotak bekal itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ia datang ke sini untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang pada kekasih atau suaminya. Dan kecerobohanku menyebabkan ia tidak bisa mengantarkan bekal itu pada orang yang bernama Aomine-kun. Eh tunggu, Aomine-kun? Aomine?

Ja...jangan-jangan, gadis cantik ini ada hubungannya dengan Aomine? Aomine Daiki yang sepupu jauh Akashi itu? Ayo coba berpikir! Mungkin saja di luar sana ada banyak orang yang memiliki nama Aomine. Tapi di populasi kepolisian pusat Kyoto, tentunya subjek yang bernama Aomine tidaklah banyak, atau malah mungkin hanya ada satu Aomine di sini, dan Aomine yang kucari adalah Aomine yang juga dicari gadis ini!

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Tentu saja aku harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat bekal dan pakaiannya berantakan.

"Maafkan aku! Aku sangat ceroboh! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kubantu ia berdiri dan kubantu membersihkan _dress_ yang dikenakannya dari bekas bento yang tumpah.

"Ah sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi ke apartemen dan membuatkan bekal lagi untuk Aomine-kun..."

Gadis itu hendak pergi tapi aku buru-buru menahannya.

"Ah tunggu! Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf izinkan aku membantumu! Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membuat bekalmu berantakan..."ujarku dengan rasa bersalah. Tentu saja aku harus bertanggung jawab. Di samping itu, bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskan begitu saja orang yang sepertinya dekat dengan Aomine ini?

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku saja yang tidak hati-hati. Lagipula aku bisa masak lagi dan kembali lagi. Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini kok."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku...aku harus bertanggung jawab! Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan bekalmu lagi. Tolong biarkan aku membantumu..."

Gadis itu terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat. Jelas saja dia bingung. Dan tentu saja curiga. Seorang gadis dengan tampilan seperti turis yang menunggu di depan kantor polisi dan sekarang mendesak dia untuk ikut kembali ke apartemennya. Ah, sungguh bodoh. Untungnya, sebelum kemari aku sudah mencari penginapan di dekat kediaman Akashi dan meletakkan barang-barangku sehingga penampilanku sebagai turis tidaklah terlalu heboh. Meskipun untuk biaya penginapan saja aku harus merogoh kocek agak dalam. Huh, _imperial palace_ benar-benar kawasan elit. Tapi tetap saja, atmosfer turisnya tetap kelihatan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikuti aku. Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini. Jalan kaki juga bisa." Ujarnya ramah. Oh, gadis ini benar-benar berhati malaikat. Padahal aku sudah merugikan dia gara-gara kecerobohanku. Yah, tapi tentunya, dalam tanda kutip, kesempatan ini tidak akan kusia-siakan untuk menguak banyak informasi tentang Aomine. Aku tidak tahu apakah gadis ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Akashi. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya dicoba...

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku ya? Ah kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Momoi Satsuki. Kekasihku bekerja di sini dan saat ini kami tinggal bersama. Makanya tadi aku datang untuk membawakannya bekal. Kalau kau?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan nama asliku padanya yang mungkin memiliki kaitan dengan Aomine. Untuk berjaga-jaga, sebaiknya aku membuat nama samaran selama melakukan kegiatan investigasi ini. Aku berpikir untuk menyusun nama samaran yang bisa kugunakan sebagai identitas palsu.

"Akashi...Akashi Hitomi..." Lho? Tanpa sadar nama keluarga Akashi yang meluncur keluar dari mulut ini. Oke aku memang butuh identitas palsu untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi kupikir ada baiknya juga menggunakan nama Akashi. Setidaknya dengan ini akan ada alasan bagiku untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Akashi. Jika ditanya apa hubunganku dengan Akashi, aku bisa mengaku sebagai saudara jauh atau keluarga jauh yang tinggal di Tokyo atau apalah. Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk juga.

"Jadi kau saudaranya Akashi-kun? Kukira Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya adik Akashi-kun."

"Ah bukan! Aku bukan saudara kandung Akashi! Aku keluarga jauhnya yang tinggal di Tokyo. Aku kemari untuk mencarinya karena yang kudengar dia menghilang sejak dua hari yang lalu.."

"Aku juga sudah membaca beritanya. Turut prihatin. Aku dan Aomine-kun mengenal Akashi-kun sejak kecil. Jadi...kau ingin mencari Aomine-kun untuk menemukan Akashi-kun ya? Kudengar akhir-akhir ini ia menyebut nama Akashi-kun terus dalam kasus terakhir yang ditanganinya tapi ia belum menceritakan apapun padaku."

Itu dia! Sudah kuduga, Aomine memang mengetahui sesuatu! Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengorek informasi tentang Akashi dari gadis ini? Kurasa gadis ini tidak tahu menahu tentang sesuatu yang disembunyikan Aomine, tapi tidak ada ruginya juga jika aku bisa mendapatkan informasi lain tentang Akashi darinya.

"Iya...Aku ingin mencari Akashi. Apa Momoi-san tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu banyak. Tapi jika itu bisa membantumu, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di apartemenku? Sambil membuat bekal makan siang untuk Aomine-kun lagi."

Aku pun mengangguk. Kami pun bergegas menuju apartemen Momoi, oh bukan. Apartemen mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengenal Aomine-kun dan Akashi-kun sejak kecil. Dulu kami sering bermain bersama." urai Momoi sambil mulai memasak nasi di _rice cooker_. Aku pun membantunya mengupas kulit kentang. Apartemen Momoi dan Aomine tidak jauh dari kepolisian pusat Kyoto. Yang mengherankan, meskipun Aomine-kun adalah sepupu jauh Akashi yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi sepertinya kehidupan Aomine tidak semakmur Akashi. Apartemen yang ditempati mereka hanya memiliki dua lantai. Kamar mereka terletak di paling ujung. Mereka sepertinya belum menikah tapi sudah tinggal bersama. Ah, tapi aku takkan menanyakan tentang status pernikahan mereka.

"Kalau aku hanya bertemu Akashi sesekali. Makanya aku kurang tahu banyak mengenai Akashi. Apakah Momoi-san bisa menceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang Akashi?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentang Akashi-kun? Ah tapi wajar saja. Kau bilang kau berasal dari Tokyo ya? Akashi-kun memang jarang pergi dari Kyoto kecuali jika ada urusan bisnis sih. Hmm, aku harus memulai dari mana ya? Singkatnya aku dan Aomine-kun sudah mengenal Akashi-kun sejak kecil. Aomine-kun dan Akashi-kun adalah saudara sepupu."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tentang mereka berdua yang merupakan saudara sepupu sudah kudengar dari mulut Akashi sendiri. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Akashi tinggal di rumah besar bak istana sedangkan Aomine dan Momoi tinggal di apartemen sempit begini. Bagaimana bisa kehidupan mereka berdua berbeda seperti langit dan bumi begini?

"Sebenarnya dulu Aomine-kun dan Akashi-kun suka bermain basket. Mereka sering bermain bersama dengan sepupu mereka yang lainnya. Tapi sesuatu terjadi sehingga Aomine-kun tidak bisa main basket lagi. Padahal dia sangat memimpikan bisa menjadi pemain basket profesional." Wajah Momoi-san mulai terlihat sendu. Gadis ini memang tengah memotong bawang tapi kupikir wajah sedihnya bukan karena bawang yang sedang dipotongnya.

"Apa...yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran. Apa ada kaitannya dengan Akashi?

"Waktu itu Akashi-kun nyaris jatuh dari tangga. Aomine-kun hendak menyelamatkannya tapi sialnya ia malah mengalami cedera yang parah pada otot kakinya karena berusaha menyelamatkan Akashi-kun. Sejak itu ia tidak bisa main basket lagi. Ia benar-benar frustasi saat itu..."

DEG! Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar cerita Momoi barusan. Mungkinkah Aomine ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Akashi? Mungkinkah ia memendam dendam lantaran gara-gara menolong Akashi ia jadi cedera? Memang tidak masuk di akal tapi aku merasa Aomine cukup memiliki motif untuk mencelakakan Akashi. Hanya saja opini ini memiliki kelemahan. Sebab, jika memang Aomine mendendam dari dulu, kenapa ia tidak mencelakakan Akashi dari dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang?

"La..lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Hubungan mereka berdua sempat merenggang. Aomine-kun sendiri akhirnya mencoba mencari kesibukan baru. Tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka berdua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aomine-kun juga tidak pernah mengungkit itu lagi. Yang jadi masalah bagi Aomine-kun sekarang justru adalah masalah keluarganya. Kami berdua sedang berjuang untuk meminta restu keluarga."

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak ingin menanyakan lebih jauh lagi tentang masalah pribadi mereka. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan mereka berdua tinggal di tempat yang miris seperti ini. Tentang Akashi, awalnya kupikir Aomine punya motif yang cukup kuat untuk mencelakai Akashi, tapi anggapan itu gugur setelah mendengar cerita Momoi-san barusan. Jika Aomine sedang berkonsentrasi dengan masalah keluarga untuk apa ia harus mengurus Akashi 'kan?

"Sabar ya Momoi-san. Kudoakan kalian segera mendapatkan restu dari keluarga kalian."

Momoi pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Namun, suara teriakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar.

"Satsuki...! Apa kau sudah di rumah? Aku pulang!"

DEG! Itu suara Aomine! Gawat, kupikir ia takkan pulang secepat ini. Ini masih jam kerja. Bagaimana kalau ia menyadari aku di sini? Momoi pun langsung bergegas keluar dapur dan menyambut Aomine.

"Ah Dai-chan sudah pulang? Kupikir kau akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Katanya mengurus kasus kecelakaan?"

Aomine pun memeluk gadis yang menyambutnya itu dan mendaratkan ciuman di kening Momoi. Aku mengintip dari balik dapur. Haruskah aku keluar sekarang?

"Awalnya begitu rencananya Satsuki. Tapi batal gara-gara Tetsu meneleponku di saat aku sudah berada di TKP. Ah, aku mencium bau yang wangi dari dapur. Kau sedang masak?"

Lho? Tetsu? Apa yang dimaksud itu Tetsuya? Dan Aomine menerima telepon dari orang yang bernama Tetsu itu saat sedang berada di TKP? Berarti orang yang menelepon Aomine saat aku sedang mengintainya itu adalah Tetsu ini? Dan aku jelas-jelas mendengar Aomine menyebut-nyebut tentang Akashi yang jadi korban tabrak lari dengan orang yang meneleponnya saat itu. Jika Tetsu yang dimaksud adalah Tetsuya, apakah itu artinya Tetsuya juga tahu sesuatu? Tapi kenapa bisa?

Aku terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa Aomine sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa ada di rumahku?"

Aku ketahuan.

.

.

.

"Begitu...Jadi kau keluarga jauh Akashi yang tinggal di Tokyo? Dan kau ke sini untuk mencari Akashi?"

Aku mengangguk. Saat ini aku tengah berada di ruang tamu dan berbicara empat mata dengan Aomine. Ah aku merasa seperti seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri dan akhirnya diinterogasi si pemilik rumah. Momoi pun menghampiri kami sambil membawakan teh dan kue.

"Dia membantuku memasak lho Dai-chan. Masakannya enak juga. Ah dimana kau menginap Hitomi-chan? Kalau tidak keberatan menginap di sini saja."

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak usah Momoi-san. Aku tinggal di tempat temanku di Kyoto." aku terpaksa berbohong. Mana mungkin aku jadi orang ketiga di apartemen mereka. Aomine masih memandangku lekat-lekat. Mungkinkah ia curiga?

"Tapi satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti. Dari mana kau tahu sesuatu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Akashi?"

Momoi pun terkejut segera setelah mendengar ucapan Aomine. "Dai-chan! Apa maksudmu kalau Akashi-kun mengalami kecelakaan? Kau belum menceritakan apapun padaku!"

"Maaf Satsuki, aku belum sempat menceritakannya padamu. Informasi ini masih bersifat rahasia. Aku pun juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa sampai Tetsu sendiri yang meminta bantuanku untuk mengusutnya."

Gantian aku yang terkejut sekarang. Kalau Aomine tidak bohong, berarti ia tidak terlibat apa-apa dalam kecelakaan yang menimpa Akashi? Apakah Tetsu yang dimaksud memang benar Tetsuya? Tapi jika itu benar Tetsuya, bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang kecelakaan itu? Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

"Ehm, Hitomi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Aku terdiam. Masa aku harus menceritakan tentang Akashi yang muncul dalam mimpiku? Mana mungkin orang lain akan percaya cerita itu. Aku harus mencari akal. Aku harus mencari alasan. Tapi, apa? Kalau sudah begini...terpaksa aku harus bercerita jujur.

"Akashi muncul dalam mimpiku dan ia berkata kalau ia menjadi korban tabrak lari. Ia memintaku untuk mencarinya." Nah, kau puas sekarang Aomine? Entahlah apakah ia akan percaya atau tidak. Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal. Aomine seolah terlihat cengo saat mendengar penjelasanku. Wajar saja. Itu bukan penjelasan yang bisa diterima dengan akal sehat.

"Maaf saja Hitomi. Tapi aku terpaksa mencurigaimu. Kalau kau tak keberatan aku akan membawamu ke tempat Tetsu. Biar kau sendiri yang menjelaskan pada Tetsu."

Lho, lho, kenapa jadi aku yang dicurigai sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin aku mencelakai Akashi yang sama sekali tak kukenal sebelumnya? Dan siapa Tetsu yang dimaksud ini?

"Dai-chan! Kau keterlaluan! Jangan langsung mencurigainya seperti itu, memangnya kau tak percaya pada takdir? Aku juga sering memimpikan Dai-chan!"

Aku hanya bisa cengo mendengar pembelaan Momoi. Aku berterima kasih karena sudah dibela. Tapi jujur saja aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang dongeng, Satsuki. Aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aomine...mungkin ceritaku memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tahu bahwa Akashi terlibat kecelakaan dan aku ada di sini untuk mencari tahu tentang kecelakaan itu. Kau boleh mencurigaiku tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak terlibat. Akashi memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku saat ini. Kalau Akashi tidak ditemukan sekarang, bisa jadi akan ada hal yang gawat yang menimpa keluarga Akashi!" uraiku serius. Aomine masih memasang wajah tidak percaya tapi ia tampak mencoba memahami penjelasanku. Akhirnya Aomine menghela nafas.

"Jujur saja, ceritamu memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi aku sudah berulang kali menangani kasus kejahatan dan sudah berkali-kali berhadapan dengan mana penjahat yang berbohong dan mana yang tidak. Baik, aku percaya padamu. Sebenarnya, aku juga mempermasalahkan satu hal dan aku butuh orang yang bisa diajak kerja sama untuk masalah ini. Yang akan kuberikan adalah informasi yang bersifat rahasia."

Aku menarik nafas lega. Aku bersyukur Aomine bisa mempercayaiku. Dan kurasa Aomine sendiri juga tidak terlibat. Lagipula ini bisa menjadi nilai lebih jika aku dan Aomine yang seorang polisi mengusut kasus ini sampai tuntas! Akashi bisa segera diselamatkan!

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga heran dari mana Tetsu mengetahui sesuatu mengenai kecelakaan itu. Ia tidak bicara apapun saat memintaku mengusutnya. Aku hanya mengiyakan tanpa menanyakan masalahnya."

"Aomine...Apakah Tetsu yang kau maksud adalah Tetsuya adik Akashi?" akhirnya aku menanyakan hal yang paling membuatku penasaran dan semakin penasaran setelah Aomine mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya, Tetsu itu Tetsuya. Ia memang memintaku hal yang tidak masuk akal. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa Akashi terlibat kecelakaan di taman kota dan ia memintaku mengusutnya. Tapi ia belum menjelaskan padaku darimana ia mengetahui kabar itu. Aku pun juga baru mengetahui tentang ini darinya."

Apa? Tetsuya adik Akashi yang itu? Tunggu dulu, ini aneh! Seingatku, saat Akashi menceritakan detik-detik kecelakaan itu, ia sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun pada Tetsuya kalau ia akan pergi ke taman kota setelah menerima pesan misterius itu. Lalu sekarang mendadak Tetsuya tahu sesuatu tentang kecelakaan itu dan meminta Aomine mengusutnya? Benar-benar aneh! Kalau seperti ini, kesannya _Tetsuya tahu sesuatu_. Tapi mana mungkin adiknya sendiri punya rencana terselubung pada kakaknya 'kan? Lagipula, Akashi sangat menyayangi Tetsuya, jadi mana mungkin...

"Aomine...apa kau tak pernah mencoba menanyakannya pada Tetsuya?" suaraku agak bergetar setelah memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak masuk akal barusan.

"Belum sekarang. Tapi aku pasti akan menanyakannya. Sebenarnya sekalipun Tetsu memintaku, aku pun tetap bergerak sendiri di belakang Tetsu. Sebab, bagiku Tetsu sedikit mencurigakan. Aku tidak tahu apakah informasi ini benar atau tidak tapi aku percaya padamu. Kau mau membantuku kan? Aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia tapi aku ingin kau membantuku."

Aku mengangguk. Syukurlah Aomine berada di pihakku! Dengan begini seharusnya jalan untuk menemukan Akashi semakin terlihat. Seharusnya...

"Informasi yang pernah kudengar saat pesta dulu adalah, Tetsu memiliki dendam pribadi pada Akashi lantaran ayahnya lebih memilih Akashi sebagai penerus ketimbang dirinya. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya mentah-mentah informasi yang kudapat dari para maid itu. Tapi melihat Tetsu yang mengetahui kecelakaan ini secara tiba-tiba dan menjelaskan padaku dimana lokasi kecelakaannya, terang saja aku jadi curiga."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benakku kalau Tetsuya akan masuk dalam daftar orang yang dicurigai. Ya ampun, bagaimana reaksi Akashi kalau mengetahui hal ini?

"Satu lagi...dalam pesta itu tercatat ada seseorang yang meninggalkan pesta sebelum acaranya berakhir. Setelah itu orang tersebut tidak kembali lagi dan Akashi dinayatakan hilang keesokan harinya. Aku mengetahuinya karena setelah acara selesai dia tidak ikut berkumpul bersama kami. Termasuk Akashi juga."

Aku menelan ludah. Orang yang tiba-tiba ikut menghilang bersama Akashi? Apakah dia ada kaitannya dengan menghilangnya Akashi? Semakin aku mendapatkan informasi dari Aomine aku semakin bingung. Tadi Tetsuya, sekarang orang lain..."Siapa dia? Tadi kau menyebut..._kami_?" Aku terdiam. Apakah orang itu juga salah satu di antara sepupu jauh Akashi ini?

"Kau pasti mengenalnya di televisi. Dia sepupu kami yang juga artis, Kise Ryouta. Waktu itu seorang maid melihatnya meninggalkan acara dengan mobilnya. Setelah itu dia tidak kembali lagi. Termasuk Akashi. Sudah lama aku ingin menginvestigasinya, tapi aku selalu gagal lantaran ia sangat sulit ditemui. Tapi kurasa kali ini aku akan memiliki kesempatan sebab kudengar Kise akan mengadakan syuting di Kyoto."

Kise yang mendadak meninggalkan pesta dengan membawa mobil? Setelahnya Akashi dinyatakan hilang keesokan harinya? Ia lebih mencurigakan daripada Tetsuya. Tapi...uuugh aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Tetsuya masuk daftar orang yang perlu dicurigai. Tapi, aku harus menyelidiki semua ini sampai tuntas!

"Aku bersedia membantumu, Aomine. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Sebenarnya ada dua hal yang perlu dilakukan. Pertama, aku ingin menemui Tetsu untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai sejauh mana informasi yang ia ketahui. Karena jujur saja, Tetsu terlalu mencurigakan. Kedua, aku ingin mengejar Kise karena ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bisa menemuinya. Ia artis yang saat ini cukup sibuk dan bisa keliling Jepang hanya untuk syuting. Sebagai asistenku, mana baiknya yang bisa dilakukan lebih dulu?"

Asisten? Baiklah, tampaknya kali ini aku menjadi asisten Aomine. Tapi kalau dengan ini aku bisa menyelamatkan Akashi, maka apapun akan kulakukan. Tapi yang mana yang harus kupilih? Bertemu Tetsuya atau mengejar Kise?

"Hm...Aomine sebelum aku menjawab boleh aku mengajukan pertanyaan padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jujur saja, awalnya aku sempat mencurigaimu setelah mendengarkan percakapanmu melalui telepon di taman tadi. Maaf, sebenarnya aku menguntitmu hingga akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Momoi. Tapi aku bersyukur karena sepertinya kau orang baik. Sepertinya kau juga memang ingin menyelamatkan Akashi sepertiku. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasanmu sampai berbuat sejauh ini?"

Aomine hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya.

" Akashi pernah menolongku sekali. Ini saatnya aku membalas budi."

_**To be Continued**_

_**Pilihanmu yang akan menentukan nasib Akashi, so Let's Save Akashi!**_

**[Author's note]** :

_Sebelumnya author mau meminta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Review masih masuk sampai sebulan setelah rilis sehingga saya ingin memberikan kesempatan pada yang ingin memberikan review. Saya tidak menyangka akan banyak yang memilih Aomine, sehingga akhirnya bisa sampai di tahap ini. Tapi bukan berarti yang memilih Murasakibara tidak akan sampai tahap ini juga. Ada banyak jalan untuk menyelamatkan Akashi!_

_Untuk mempermudah penyelidikan, author memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama samaran. Dan jadilah Akashi Hitomi. Tapi tokoh utamanya tetap anda para reader-san!_

_Dengan rilisnya chapter ini, resmi sudah saya sebagai author mencoret Aomine dari daftar para tersangka. Itupun tidak lepas dari bantuan para reader-san. Selanjutnya, chapter berikutnya akan semakin memasuki inti permasalahan. Tetsuya atau Kise? Semua di tangan anda, reader-san!_


End file.
